


A Place of the Past

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 3





	A Place of the Past

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Emu and Parad chased a bugster down the street, getting blows in when they could. 

The bugster sent an attack at them, knocking both men to the ground. 

Emu growled and pushed himself back up and held a hand out to help Parad up. After another few blows, the bugster was defeated. 

Emu dehenshined and looked around. He suddenly froze when he realized where they were and his breathing quickened.

“Emu?” Parad’s eyes narrowed as his armor disappeared. Then he stilled, his eyes going wide. “This is…”

Emu backed up slowly until he collided with a bench. Sitting down, he began shaking slightly.

“Breathe, Emu.” Parad took his hand and watched his face. “It’s okay.”

“I haven’t been here since I...” he whispered.

“I know…” Parad sighed.

Emu finally calmed himself a bit but was still quiet, “I sometimes wonder if it’d be better for everyone if I’d succeeded..” 

“EMU!” Parad shook him hard. “Are you kidding?!” He took a deep breath. “If you’d succeeded, I may never have come into being. But more importantly, the Dans would have won. Chronicle would have spread over the globe and millions would have died.”

Emu looked down, “Someone else could have taken them down..”

“Who? Brave?  _ Snipe _ ? You know it wouldn’t have worked without you.”

Emu sighed and stayed quiet. He knew Parad was probably right. Now that Chronicle and the Dans were defeated though, did anyone really need him now? There were much better doctors for his patients and he wondered how much his ‘friends’ really cared about him. 

A stinging slap rocked him.

He looked up with wide eyes.

“I heard that.” Parad scowled at him. “You really don’t get it, do you?”

“What?” Emu looked confused as he rubbed his cheek.

“You have friends for a reason. And yes, they **are** friends. You are important to them. So quit the pity party.”

Emu looked down again, “Sorry.. I just..

“Look, I get it. Ask Poppy about all the times she talked me down while we were locked down in CR after everything ended.”

He sighed, “It’s hard to believe I’m important to them when I grew up so alone. I’m still not entirely used to people liking me, you know?”

“Remember who you’re talking to?”

Emu nodded slowly, “I’m sorry.. I’ll be alright.” He tried to smile.

“Come on. Everyone will be worried.”

Emu stood and started walking, giving a final glance back to the street. He’d never forget what happened there, but he’d try to move forward and would try to remember he had people by his side to help him through it.


End file.
